Struck by the arrow
by Blackwitch31
Summary: They are cold blood killers, their hearts cold as ice, but one day they met 3 girls and things happens. These are their thoughts about the girls and how they met. ONESHOT story? Nope! CoolerXOC, King ColdXOC, FriezaXOC
1. Struck By the Arrow

_Rated **M** just in case._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z, only the plot and the OCs._

* * *

 _Alright folks, this time I bring a OneShot... or not, deppends of my muse, but for now is just this chapter._

 _I am a fan of Dragon Ball Z for many years but was now I decided write it._

 _Now imagine if some mysterious force had resurrected Cooler and Frieza, for a porpoise unknown for us? They never changed their wrong ways after their reviving, but a simple human woman will change Cooler and tame him._

 _This are his thoughts how he found this human female and fell in love with her._

 _I hope you like and remember this is a OneShot, for now, I have other stories to finish._

* * *

 **Struck by the arrow**

At his side is a female body, sleep a peaceful sleeping in his strong and muscular arms, his dark purple tail is wrapped in the girl's leg who sleeps with her head resting on his armoured chest, and her hair with a fire colour covers his chest like a blanket , and he doesn't stop of caressing them, they are so soft and aromatic ... have a mix of tropical fruits and he loves every detail of this simple human girl who doesn't fear him.

Then pass a finger in the face on his lover's sleeping body, sketching a little smile, because his love was sealed last night, in a intense and hot moment, full of sincere feelings .

How does a single human girl holds so much power over him? Nor he himself knows how it happened, but knows, that before knowing it the love struck him like a arrow on his heart cold as ice.

He looks at her, realizing that changed a lot, because this human girl taught him things of great value making him reflect on his role in the universe, pondering what it will do with its ideals, that in the perspective of the girl who sleeps on his side are very harmful, the ideias of his are about proving who is the strongest by destroying planets with sentient life.

Knows it was very laborious months, because he always saw his ideals questioned by her, who advocated a positive conduct and other ideals that it clashed with his, because she is a person who defends life.

But something is hammering his head... how he could be dominated by a person, who doesn't have super strength, or controlled Ki, compared to him she was so fragile and yet this female knows how to defend herself, he saw her doing exactly that.

He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, capable of destroying entire planets with just a flick of his wrist, and has a few more, his Family is sovereign ... but she changed all that.

Then starts to remember ...

 _Flashback_

 _He's travelling towards planet Earth, and when is over it, decides enter on it's atmosphere using camouflage to not attract the attention of the Sayajins, and also blocked his ki, he doesn't want troubles , his ship is passing through a country called USA._

 _He decided explore the country, and to avoid crowds decides go to a desert area, then left his ship flaying around the country, but passes near a small town when sees with a girl with hair the colour of fire in front of the other girl with the darker hair, facing some human men._

 _He was aware of the unfolding action, so decides descend and hides in some bushes near the site where he can watch everything without being discovered._

 _Noticed that her back was turned to the other girl, shouting to those human men who were facing her, **"If you try something against my sister you're fucked!"** He raises his brow, she was beyond mad, but keeps hearing, " **I don't care if I'm suspended for misbehaviour by my superiors at the headquarters but my sister no one touches."** _

_They made fun of the young girl, and he notices that she doesn't budge, until see that one of the attackers advances ... to hurt, and thought, "it's not fair to the human girl, 6 against one is not my style." But when he goes to intervene, he saw that she defends herself using a fighting style unknown, because the man is lying on the floor bleeding, and the others look at her her and a companion on the floor that said, "she's crazy ... wiped the floor with him!" He hears the girl, "If you don't want to end up like him I suggest you grab what's left of him and get out of here." One of them just says, "Y... Yes, Ma'am!" And the rest came out from there taking their friend unconscious directly to be treated._

 _The girl turns to the other darker-haired girl, "How are you feeling Kim?" The other just says, "well, thank you, Alexia." The two sisters hug each other, relieved for everything ended well._

 _He sighs, after all both are sisters and are very well, are not rivals like him and Frieza ,who spend their time trying to kill each other, but his thinking is interrupted with the conversation of both, "your training in Israel was very good, you wiped the floor with that guy!" Alexia responds, "I'm a soldier, Kim, and to survive we must have to learn new styles of combat, though I can fight, I don't like to do, and my Commander thinks I should be a kind of Elite soldier!" He sees this Alexia head down saying, "I don't like to fight." He is in awe of what he just heard, the human does not like to fight?_

 _However she dealt the human as if nothing had happened, and without using the Ki or super speed, and learned to be more lethal._

 _"Kim ... I learned the KravMaga to defend myself better from the one who try to hurt, and I can tell you it's pretty lethal." Well lethal she says? And was proven right in front of him, but not killed the human male._

 _He knows the Sayajin and human's combat styles, but had never heard anything about the style she just refer to her sister just moments before, KravMaga, "I think I have to prove it later." And listen._

 _"Let's go home, Kim, I need to rest a bit." And listen to the suggestion, "So let's get at MacDonalds and ate a hamburger." Alexia just says, "don't even try to take me there, I'd rather drink a cappuccino and a ham and cheese sandwich. And when I get home I'm going to eat a piece of fruit. "_

 _Kim gives her a pat on the back, smiling, "only you, then you teach me some moves Alexia?" And both begin to laugh, going away from the place where he was hiding._

 _And from there things took another direction, and without realising he is completely at the mercy of that human girl with hair with the colour of fire._

End of Flashback

Without noticing the girl wakes up, "Hello ..." He puts his hand on her waist asking, "did you sleep well Alexia? "She looks at him," Yes Cooler. " He regrets something, "I hurt you when I entered you for the first time.

I... I didn't realize that you were a virgin, my love... I am sorry." She puts a finger on the Icegin dark lips, "don't be sorry, because you tried to be very careful with me." Cooler caress her face, "But I should be more careful." Ensures Cooler, "had to be, the pain was a necessary evil."Said Alexia smiling while showing her white teeth, "Thanks for checking my well being Cooler." And goes up to him, "you were amazing I loved every moment, thank you for this wonderful moment." Cooler caresses her leg, "You also Alexia."

He sits on the bed and she goes to his lap, and he push away a lock of hair from Alexia's face with his tail, "Always intrigued me with your hair, are so silky." She responds, "and your tail is amazing, always fascinated me."

He continues to put his hand on the girl's leg, "Are fragile compared to me, however I am at your mercy, helpless." She caresses the Icegin's armoured chest, which has a species of bony armour, but felt everything she does including her caress.

"Alexia glad you showed up in my way, and during the time I was starting to get to know you better...you taught me things of value." She smiles, "I'm glad you recognize that Cooler."

He looks at her, "like I said you look fragile but you're tougher as a true Saiyan." She curious question, "But don't you hate them all? Is that Goku and the rest of his group are my friends. " He holds her hand, "thanks to you I don't hate Goku and his friends, he proved me, that has honor and great moral values, and never gave me motives to attack him... I was stupid to meddle in Frieza's issues, he caused his fall and is now paying for it."

She looks at the his lover red eyes, seeing suffering but at the same time the will of changing a bit for the better, "Take your time, Cooler, I don't want to change who you are, but your way of thinking in relation to the others, and respect for the other life forms and planets... try not blow them up."

He smiled at her, "you've got the guts to say what you think without any fear, that's why I love you." She caresses his face, "you are what I always dreamed of, my Knight in shining armour." He raises an eyebrow, "shining armor?" She laughs, "nobody's perfect Cooler, with armour or bony armour you're my Prince."

Then remarks, "thank God that Goku gave you a chance to redeem yourself." And give a chaste kiss on Cooler's forehead.

But he is not content with a simple, chaste kiss on his forehead , grab her by pouring gently on the bed, "thanks to you Alexia." And give her a kiss full of passion, which was matched by her.

"I want to make love to you Alexia, I want you just for me." He says between passionate kisses, "now that I found you, I won't let you!" And continues to kiss her.

"Yes Cooler, make love to me, show me the love, show me your feelings you have for me." He looks at her with a smile, "Yes I will show all Alexia what I feel for you, not only in bed but every day ." And smell the essence of Alexia, nibbles her neck affectionately, which leaves the human girl crazy, and that's end there.

And the evening heats, and while making love, both interlace their fingers and his tail wraps around Alexia's ankle.

Cooler is affectionate with her, but at the same time the sex is intense, as they both do with an intensity and genuine feeling, kissing if full of passion, and the pleasure was too intense that both took advantage, until the climax hits both simultaneously and he releases his seed inside her filling her womb, he's tired but not to crush with his weight , rolls to her side, and his tail goes to the girl's waist, resting on Alexia's flat stomach, caressing her with the tip.

After the intense sex, Cooler covers Alexia's naked body, "thank you." Thanks girl, and kiss him fondly, he gets a hand to her face and returns the kiss. Both Exchange kisses until she lays her head on Cooler's chest, "You are tired Alexia, you need rest." She looks at him, giving him a peck on the lips, "thank you for your concern." She cuddles Cooler, which holds her affectionately, "I love you so much, Alexia, you complete me." She smiles when he hears, "not bad for a warlord." He just says with a twinkle in his eye, " Sleep my love." And smiles, nwatching her closing the eyes, and then give a chaste kiss on her lips.

Both fall asleep cuddling to each other, confident in the future, and are being watched by a mysterious being who smile, knowing that the human girl will change the way of thinking and acting in one of the most evil beings of the universe, Cooler.

After all the love is a very powerful feeling able to tame the most powerful and evil being in the universe.

End?

* * *

 _Well, I hope you like._

 _I bet Cooler will change for the best... even Goku befriended him._

 _By the way... the tittle is only a metaphor and she's a redhead._

 _I appreciate constructive criticism, thanks!_


	2. Something Good

_Rated **M** due the Blood._

 _ **Disclaimer:** DBZ aren't mine only the plot._

* * *

 _Alright folks, this time is King Cold who will remember how he met his human lover._

 _But they aren't involved physical yet, because King Cold is a gentleman._

 _By the way... I thank to Gregório 12 to get me motivated to write chapters of this... three Shot._

 _The humans females are friends, they were colleagues at school, but their paths were separated by the life, but they will cross again, due their lovers and the Martial Arts._

 _And like I said... the bad guys needs some love._

 _So lets go on with the chapter._

* * *

 **Something good**

A female figure is prostrate over another, trying to save his life due a blood loss, at an alarming rate, two other people are by her side, trying to help, as it is one of their partner who is in trouble.

"Tourniquet, fast." Cries the girl with a urgent voice, she has a hand over the wound, of his patient, "Tourniquet?" Question one of the strange men who are with her, "she sighs, looking at the belt that is the man's waist," forget it! " And take his belt, placing it around her patient's leg.

The other had to hold the pants, so they weren't falling, "Bring bandages, fast." Her voice is quieter, the blood stopped flowing, "thank God that he is stable." And starts checking his wounds, above her is an imposing figure, with arms crossed over his chest , "you managed to save the life of one of my men." Replicates a polite voice and at the same time curious, "Yes, thank God, but still not out of danger, is only stable up to go to one of your regenerators tanks." Moments later she got the bandages off and begins to treat the man who lies on the floor.

Finally ...

"Try to take him to one of your tanks, be careful ok? He is still very fragile. " The other two grab the soldier leading him to the medical bay.

She's still on her knees, the hands are full of purple blood still fresh, the imposing figure extends his hand, "come on you need to clean yourself up that blood, my soldier was in good hands." She looks at him, "I trust your doctors, after all I am one, too." He corrects, "you're a Paramedic." She sighs, "I'm a doctor, but expert in first aid, was in the ambulances to rescue those who most need it, before I met you." Light purple hand is in her sight, and she grabs it carefully, "thank you Cold." And he uses a bit of strength to get her up, "How do you feel Diana?" The girl sighs, "Exhausted, your soldier narrowly escaped a certain death!

But what gave him for messing with that guy who looks like a lamb? And on top of that he had a kind of sword.

The injury that was afflicted cut a major artery, but he's lucky I have acted quickly! " The King looks at her, "Why you care with a lowly foot soldier?" She replies, "Because I don't take lives, I saved them, whether they are from. I saved you, but you were in better shape than him. " He sees that upset her, "I upset you Diana." She responds, "Cold, I know you have your ideals, may not be the most correct related to others, but I respect life." He knows she's not fear him, it's not the human style, also has the notion that she also knows what he's capable of doing.

He forwards her to his chambers, "you have to clean up this blood." She just says, "Don't bother me, I'm used to the sight of blood." When they arrive, he only says, "I won't do anything, take a rest." She smiles, "I trust you Cold." He gives her a towel, "I will send one of the servants to clean your clothes and bring a change of clothes." Diana look for the King's red eyes, "what would I do without you." And smile, and then gives him a kiss on the lips, but the King is not content with a simple kiss and deepens it, "I love you Diana."

The girl looks at herself, "I will think about your ... proposal, Cold, but first I need to take a shower, I'm dirty and I don't want to get your armour with blood." And winks her eye, then remove the towel from the hands of Cold, going quickly to the bathroom.

The door closes, and Cold sits in a Chair, recalled how he met a few months ago.

 **Flashback**

 _He is incognito on planet Earth, don't want warn the Sayajins who live there, so decides hide his Ki and keeps flying around the planet._

 _Without knowing, was hit by bullets, but they didn't made a big deal because he was virtually indestructible, but couldn't attack aircraft because it could alert Goku and the other Sayajins, then decides to prevent the attack and tries to escape the projectiles._

 _He tries to get away from the aircraft, but without any result, and is reached by a small missile, that makes any damage on him, hurting him not too serious, he falls without having anything to stop his fall, apparently mortal._

 _He falls helplessly,spiralling towards the ground, but luck is with the King because it's falling to a forest of Plantains, will likely bolster his fall, if it falls on the right side, "I hope I don't break anything." Moments later is on the floor, but it's not bad because the trees were mitigating the fall, and he's very tough, look around but loses consciousness, not knowing the severity of injuries_

 _Time passes, but when retrieves the senses is ... on a soft surface and without the top of his armour and Cape?_

 _"I see you regain consciousness." He sees a female figure by his side, but when try to stand up, "don't strain yourself, your fall appeared to be very heavy, but the injuries are not very serious, there was something that broke your fall, or you could be in a worse state." And feels soft hands, and then something wet on his face, and he holds her hand, "don't even think about..." The strength is too much, "Could I have my hand back?" He looks at the young human, and listen to her, "I'm trying to take care of you as it should be, I don't mean you any harm." Slowly he let her go, "it's instinct, human."_

 _He sees her wash a cloth in warm water and put on his face saying, "don't be afraid, I'm just trying to take care of you." And after examining him, "I'm guessing that you aren't from Earth." He nods, "I came from another planet." And she looks a lot to him, "what have I got?" She look away, "nothing." And back to her business._

 _"How did you find me?" She sighs while wipe his face, "Fell at the very moment when I was passing by, and I'm curious and decided to see, that's how I found you._

 _But I had to carry you into my Jeep Bed, and then up to my room, and you're too heavy and big. " He positions himself on the bed, "don't push, I don't want you to lose more blood._

 _You've been unconscious for two days. " He is curious," and what you did to the tip of my tail? " She responds, "I had to bury it, and wash the traces of blood that were in my Jeep, after you be properly stabilised." He raises an eyebrow, "Oh?" She continues, "I don't want you to be discovered by the authorities of my country." He notices that she put the cloth and puts the bucket on the bedside table, "I... I could hurt you!" She responds, "My friend, you seem to be fearful but I'm not as helpless as you think._

 _I've seen a lot in my profession, and I faced some threats and always kick some ass. " He noticed that the girl's voice is firm, without fear him. " He sighs, "I upset you ..." She looks at him with a serious expression, "Yes you upset me, I never like to be threatened." Then outlines a smile, "Oops I am being so rude_ _, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Diana, and yours?" He sits, "my name is Cold, and I am a native of the Planet Icegin, and own a vast Empire." She smiled showing her white teeth, "it's a pleasure to meet you, your Highness." He notices that she gives only a slight nod, "now that we have being introduced ourselves, why don't you lie down?" He replies, "thanks to your care I recovered my strength."_

 _And then points to the tip of the missing tail, "Will regenerate don't worry." After shoot, "I had no intention of threatening, never hurt me so far." The girl holds her hand, "don't worry!" He tries to get up, "Wow ... you recovered well."_

 _He begins to test his reflexes, "You did a good job Diana. " She just says, "it was the least I could do for you King Cold." Then she takes him to the kitchen, and when they got there, "sit back, I guess you are hungry." She wears an apron, (Cold knows what it is) and then begins to pull out of the fridge a piece of meat that was already seasoned, spaghetti, tomatoes, onions, garlic, a bay leaf, olive oil and coriander._

 _And moments later begins to do the eat both for her and for him, "Tell me Diana, what you do?" She even cutting vegetables responds, "I'm a paramedic, work at the hospital of the city." He is curious, "and what does a paramedic?" She explains, "I'm a doctor expert in first aid, I save lives." Now he starts to understand why she used the word "stabilized", how was patched up and the way of how she examined him with all the detail.._

 _"You saved my life." Then look around seeing that everything is well neat and clean, and she is very careful with the handling of food, as well as the knives that uses._

 _He have never been in a kitchen where someone was inferior to him, or on his Ship or in his palace, but now is in a kitchen of a human who supposedly is inferior to him, but however treated his wounds and cared for him._

 _And by the way she talked, cannot be downgraded for others and not afraid to speak her mind, and yet is in the kitchen of a human watching to prepare food for him._

 _After seeing that she is cooking the meat notes other pot with water, and watch he add some seasoning, and makes a strange sauce in a pan for him since he sees her add some strange vegetable , but the aroma is excellent._

 _And pulling out of the fridge, a species of meat wrapped in plastic, more a yellow pod, beginning immediately to prepare everything, in another saucepan aside, and peels more vegetables._

 _She put the plates, glasses and silverware, and a bottle of red wine, and he sees that she prepares a mixture of plants by placing them on the table in a salad bowl, but at the same time will checking the rest of the food on the stove._

 _When the food is ready she puts everything in place, and serves King Cold, "Wait just a minute, I need to add something." And adds the sauce that had made, as well a bit of grated cheese over the sauce, and put the piece of meat on the side._

 _Seasoned the salad, saying, "take your time, and good appetite." He begins to sniff the strange food, and begins to prove everything, and it was an explosion of flavours in his mouth, starting literally devouring the food that's in front of him, a glass of wine is placed near his dish._

 _When drinks the wine is pleased with the quality of the same, and keep eating enjoying every detail, and also notes the girl to eat, but she doesn't touch another piece of meat that is near him, instead eat a strange meat that was wrapped in a plastic before._

 _"Why don't you eat this meat?" She cuts a piece of her strange meat, "I'm not in the habit of eating red meat, just eat meat of birds and fish." Then cut a piece her meat that's a plate aside, "try it and let me know what you think of this." He looks at it sideways, "I eat off your plate?" She says, "trust me." He taste the "meat" trying to catch the flavour, "what is this? It looks like a piece of meat but the consistency..." She smiles, "That is, a meat substitute, Sentai."_

 _He is noted for her, and begins to enjoy the sentai, but listen to her, "I bought this piece of pork just for you, because I think that your physique is not content with just chicken legs!" He doesn't know what to say, and continues to enjoy the seitan, but while doing it, tell his stories of conquests, and she is horrified, whom she was to help?_

 _He sees the look in horror of the human, but tranquilize her, "I'm not going to hurt you Diana." She smiled saying, "I do not, but it is normal to fear you after what I heard, and I don't even know why you didn't kill me because the lunch." He just says, "I'm not in the habit of blowing up my cooks, my youngest son Yes._

 _And I like your food, is exotic and the wine is excellent! " She smiles, "I just did a simple dish of spaghetti with tomato sauce and fried meat, and the wine is not as expensive as you think King Cold." He takes another sip of the wine, "I like your wine Diana."_

 _She asks, "does that mean you have a wife?" He responds, "She died when she had my youngest son." She just says with some sadness, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

 _At the end of the meal, sees that she begins to clean up, and look for the girl, starting to see their physical attributes, has short brown hair taking a cut to pixie, green eyes, and her face was perfect as well her lips, then notice that her body is lightly muscled, he saw the outline of ABS, and her skin was of a slightly darker than one of saiyajins who had met,but she reaches to his chest._

 _Could see a bag similar to what his soldiers use to train blows, "She must exercise in that bag of punches."_

 _His torpor is broken when the door bell rang and she just tells him with a low voice, "don't go anywhere, because I have a weird feeling." He takes what she asks him and watches from a distance without being seen._

 _Watch two men to address her, through an interior window that leads to the front door, "good afternoon Ma'am." He listens to the returning the gesture, "good afternoon, what can I do for you?" They move forward with the question, "have you seen something strange around here?" He sees that it raises an eyebrow, "why do you ask?" One of them says, "Fell a meteorite, and our military are looking for what's left," He feels she's trying to hide him, "Was how long more or less?" About two days. " She puts his hand on his chin, "I see, back then I was working." Men look at her while shaking hands as a courtesy, "thank you." She responds, "Diana." The man continues, "thank you for your cooperation, have a good evening." And they got out of there._

 _He feels that something is not right with her, and the girl runs to the kitchen saying, "I felt like that you were listening to our conversation through my window inside, I got a bad feeling about this!" He rises putting a hand on her shoulder, "what did you think of these humans? Suspect that you're hiding ... an Alien? " She smiles, "I don't think so, but I know they're looking for, they come to me with a made up story." He notices that her expression is more serious, "They were not simple men, King Cold, they were military." He is in awe of al revelation, "are you sure?" Question. "Yup ... absolute." And feels that she takes a good look at him, "you can have horns and a tail similar to lizards, but you're still a man._

 _I will treat you as if you were my family and not as an alien, and something else, nobody touch my guests. " He feels that she is well able to do it. " And hear a laugh, "and you're a big temptation, being an alien King or not, I see a man very charming and polite." It catches him off guard, and blushes._

 _From that moment things happened very quickly, and she ended up moving in with him, because she was in life threat situation, but she always made sure to be useful in her new home._

 **End of Flashback.**

"Cold ... is everything all right?" He looks at the human who is dressed with a dress, and with a armour similar to his, Cold caress her face, "you were the best thing that ever happened to me Diana." She leans her head, "You too ... you proved me so many times that you're not the monster that they made me believe you were, I see a Loving and respectful man, at least for me." He gives her his hand, "you think that Diana?" The human girl nods, "Yeah ... you got me in your quarters, sleep on the floor, to avoid touching me." He smiled at her, "because I don't like to take advantage of the other, my men say I have a harem but not quite, I've always been faithful to my wife, and I will be true to you."

Then give her a kiss, deepening it some more, and she matches, his tail wraps in her leg, and Cold's hand on her waist, "I'd love to make love to you Diana, but I feel that it's not the right time." She whispers, "Me too, but currently cannot be."

He just says, "I will wait as long as it takes, be faithful to you." Diana holds his hand, "Cold thank you for being such a gentleman with me!" He shoots, "Diana never change, I like you just the way you are.

No one has the right to shut you up, your words can hurt me sometimes, but I know you are sincere and I like the way on how to expose your ideas without reprisal. "

The girl blushes a little, "you didn't have to tell me that!" He notices that she is a little tired, "Well I guess I better rest a little bit." She yawns a bit, "I think so, I've had a lot of work." He just tells, "Well then you will rest in my bed." She looks at him, "Cold." He puts a hand on Diana's shoulder, "I'm just making a suggestion." She looks at the bed, "Well appears to be fluffy and comfortable!" And yawns a little, "I think I'm going to take up on your suggestion!"

He gets more serious, "you can be quiet nothing will hppen." And crouches at the level of Diana, "I will do it if you want." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips, "right now I just want to sleep Cold." He feels that she is exhausted, and pick her up, "Then sleep, I will leave." He lays her on the bed, covering her, "Sleep." But she just says, "stay with me Cold."

He smiled, taking the top off his armor, "Yes I will be with you." And joins her, Diana lays her head in King's Cold muscled chest, which wraps its tail around the waist of the girl who falls asleep peacefully.

How respectful he is, will never touch her with second intentions, simply falls asleep with her in his arms, and no one dares to disturb the couple.

End?

* * *

Well this second chapter is done folks, I hope you like!

I appreciate positive criticism, thanks!


	3. Funny Fight

_Rated **M** due violence_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z and it's canon Characters aren't mine, only the plot and the OCs_

* * *

 _The last villain to be depicted here is Frieza, this time he will met a stubborn girl who will face him head on._

 _But when he met her was in his second form... is very attractive if I can say myself, also the last one._

 _She know who Frieza is due a colleague... Yes Songohan, but she will not tell nothing about him._

 _This story will be funny, because she has a unusual way of fighting, at least for him... she practice Boxe and also the normal martial arts, but she decided mix the two and voilá._

 _Frieza find this girl a bit strange due her style, but I will not tell. Read the story._

 _I never mentioned her profession, but I will tell in the other story I will write soon._

 _I thank you the lovely reviews, faves and followers... THANKS to all._

 _The three villains depicted on this three shot are my favourites.( I also like the Sayajins and Piccolo ok?)_

* * *

 **Funny Fight**

He's cleaning her wounds that bleed profoundly, but the injury isn't severe as he thought, but the girl lies on her bed with her back to him, "what happened to you to get these injuries? If I didn't intervene at this time you weren't here. " The girl explains, "I didn't do anything, really." He looks at the back of the girl, "Um ..." And continues to clean with the cloth that was delivered just minutes before, "I know you can control yourself, but next time you choose better your opponents." She sighs, "I can't stand that they insult me or you.

Your soldier said I was your concubine. " The girl hears a sigh, "I didn't know that!" She feels the tissue with a disinfectant reaching back, and she flinch a bit, but don't complain of the momentary pain.

"You hold well the pain." And just says, "your wounds need to be cauterized, you will hold on a little more pain? I will use my Ki to cauterize them. " She nods her head as a sign, he put a knee on the base of her spine, a hand holding a shoulder and use his tail to hold the other and with his free hand forms a small Ki ball and slowly starts to cauterize the claw marks.

"Hang on, if you don't take things so personally you wouldn't be here... so be glad that I stepped in."

The wounds are cauterized very quickly, and he puts a healing solution in the wounds and wraps the bandages around her mid section, finally, "all done." She rises wearing a shirt, "thanks, Frieza." He gives her a glass of water, "Filomena." Then get more serious, "you take things very personally." She sighs, "I know, but if I don't prove my point , they will continue to make fun of me for being a simple human who does not have powers like yours." Then adds, "there was no need in blast with the soldier. It appears that you give the feeling that I can't resolve my affairs." Frieza smiles, "My bad ... it was a reflex."

She looks at him, which is in its final form, "I like your final form, looks good on you." And sits on the bed, buttoning her shirt, while Frieza cleans her forehead, she transpired a little due to the cauterizing, "I'm very flattered to hear that compliment Filomena." She gets up looking for him, "hard to believe that you are one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I thank God for Goku have given you a chance to redeem yourself." He sighs, "Yes ... now I don't want get my revenge on him , but I want to be an opponent who likes a good fight." She puts a hand on his shoulder, "I think all this hating each other, formed a friendship, if you understand me."

He has to agree, "I think Kai saw that I loved and I love you, and begged Goku to spare me as long I don't destroy your planet." She is surprised, but says, "thank God." He just says, "long before that I tried to harm you, but you kept tight, almost with the cost of your life." And gives the hand Filomena, interlocking his fingers in hers, as well his tail on her waist.

Both are looking at the outside, but Frieza's mind travels to the day he met her.

 **Flashback.**

 _Frieza is on planet Earth, more precisely in USA, but on the outskirts of a small town, and not to draw the attention of the Z fighters, hid his ship near a forest of Plantains, and concealed his Ki._

 _He wants a rematch with Goku, but doesn't know what country he lives, but that can be fixed, so waits that his men arrive from outside, because he had given a day off to the crew, as he decides to stay in the ship to rest._

 _Currently he is on his second Form, which leaves a little more at ease, because doesn't like being in its primary form._

 _He's looking at the outside, when receive a statement, "Lord Freaza were are having trouble with the natives of the planet." He's stunned, asked not to arm problems, and yet they didn't obey their orders, but decides to respond, "what gave you not to obey my orders?" On the other side look, "Well ... we ..." He notes that his men are hiding something, and decides to act._

 _At the end of 10 minutes of flight he land next to one of the soldiers, " I want the situation." A bluish colour soldier shows a few of their colleagues who were lying on the floor, and a female figure who is standing, with a makeshift bat, "Hmm ... I see." And look for the soldier, "How did this happen? How do you let a native to the planet to beat you all? " The other swallows in dry, "Well ... we ..." And quiet._

 _"I take care of you later, now I'm going to deal with the native." And watches the girl position herself, " You are responsible for these men who lie here on the ground?" Frieza Look at her , which points out the bat and is pissed off, "I repeat, you are the responsible for them?"_

 _He moves a little more, "Why you want know?" Question intrigued, and listen, "Because they came out of nowhere, and attacked me while I was trying to rest." He stops looking for her and for the soldiers, "I see." She keeps the guard continued, "They disrespected and joked with me._

 _Assume the responsibility or do I have to give you some slaps. " Frieza unleashed a laugh, "you don't know with whom are messing with." She just says, "Oh I know who you are ... Frieza and you never scared me. " He raises his brow curious, "How so?" She responds, "I had a colleague who talked about you a lot, many years ago, I met him in a student exchanges."_

 _He makes a bow while mock with her, ' Oh! I never thought that I would be well known in this part of the Galaxy. " She notices that the strange man mock her, and gets mad, " I Don't admit that you mock me this way!" He is stunned, how she realized? And without noticing anything is on the ground, and sees the girl with her bat at him, "I know when someone makes fun of me." But he uses a little Ki and repels her, but the girl doesn't fall, stay in the same position, "I see you are a real fighter. But if you want give me a slap, go ahead! " Her expression changes, "Son of a bitch, don't mess with me!" He notes that she is measure him, but also have the chance to examine her._

 _The girl who is facing him has black hair that reaches her shoulders, taking two red locks, blue eyes and has some strange piercings on the lower lip, and two near the right eyebrow._

 _Appears to do much exercise, as it has her toned body noticing some muscle, and she gives him by the chest of his second form, check that it has to have some weird gloves on his hands, and a kind spandex pants, and the top a top-tank._

 _The girl note saying, "I see you're enjoying the view, I advise you to be careful." And starts doing a weird dance around him, Friea is confused by what he see, "what is it? Afraid to hit a woman? " She turn her back to him and slap her ass to mock him," Come... come, and get me Bull Face!" And Put her tongue out... "I am waiting for you." He get mad, how dare she mocking him in that way? The nerve._

 _He's trying to attack her, but punch the air, but when it turns over is hit in the face by a fist. "HA! Never saw it comming. " But he feels the blood out of his lip, looking at her, "Mmm ... not bad for a human!" She remains vigilant, and advances to the second round, but this time the trajectory of the punch is cut, and he holds her hand, "I think you should turn back while there's still time!" But she hits him in the side, Frieza let her, recovering, "not bad..." She responds, "I am Filomena." He nods, "well Filomena, I can see that you're eager to fight seriously." She just says, "Tch, I'm defending my honor, your men are pervs ... they wanted me to go to your Harem." He raises a brow, "I see." She doesn't like his tone, Frieza felt it, and listen to her, "what do you take me for? I'm not a slut and I would rather die than join your harem. "_

 _He thinks to himself, "I have to end this fight, she is too weak to handle all my attacks!" She has a feeling, moments after a strange beam come out from Frieza's fingers, and to avoid them do some back flips, avoiding the deadly rays._

 _She even avoiding the rays and approaches him, and kick him in full rotation, but Frieza intercepts it, and hit her with a sharp punch to the stomach, projecting the girl several meters, and she slams the back on a rock, the pain is too much but knows that didn't break anything._

 _She's a little groggy, but puts her hand in the ABS, "Ugh ... this guy don't play!" But feels something wrap around her neck, and being pushed upwards, and is struggling to breathe, "So, do you still have the strength to face me?" She tries to kick him, but receives another punch right straight in the stomach, but never shows fear, and is struggling to get out, to no avail and he notes, "you're a real fighter, I have to admit." And let her fall to the ground helpless, and crouches to her level, reaching a finger right near the face, brings out a tiny KI ball, "I think it's time to end your existence." She smiles, "Go for it, at least I kept my position." And with the last remaining forces kick in the privates._

 _When Frieza feels the kick, falls to the ground and she even gasping laugh, "you're still a man Frieza, as such have the same weak points." He is afflicted, holding in the private parts, but have to agree with her, "not bad ... you avoided the worst human, and I have to congratulate you for your boldness." She feels him to crawl towards her, and sit next to her, "you have my respect. And put his hand on her leg, but Filomena look very serious, but he raises his hands, "I won't hurt you, and I saw that you're not a easy girl."_

 _She turns to him, Looking him in the eye. " Why don't you kill me? " He replies, "because you showed me that even though you were seemingly defeated, you showed me that you have courage. And I also don't want to attract some people, "She raises an eyebrow, but she knows what the real reason," I understand. " He recovers and gets up, looking at her that still lies on the ground, but instead of leaving, crouches taking her in bridal style "I think my men have much to learn from you Filomena. "_

 _Even at Frieza arms she can examine him carefully, he has his head in the form of chestnut adorned with horns, having purple sections in his head, abdomen and shoulders, having a strong chest armour type, his skin is pink and is very muscular, causing envy to any Body-builder, and has a very strong and prehensile tail and his eyes were red, and has 3 fingers with claws in each foot._

 _She feels his body hard on her making her blush as ever, and he realizes, "Embarrassed?" She nods, "Nah" and he feels that she didn't tell the truth, but not press the girl saying anything else._

 _"Not bad for a tyrant." He sees that she has the guts to say it, and listen to her, "I don't know how the guy like you is so twisted, evil and sadistic with the others." He is in shock, that's what she thinks about him? The human female has the courage to say what she think, is still more decided to spare her, because even weak faces him without any fear, "you're a son of a bitch and a bastard who explodes with planets as you please, and yet you're here debating if you should kill me or not." She looks into his eyes, with a smile, "you want to finish me and blew my planet." He decides to respond, "Yes I do, but I can't do it every time when I hear such words, I could torture you, I know due your personality, you wouldn't give in._

 _You have courage in saying what you think, I appreciate it. " Then she asks, "So instead, you decide to explode with your subordinates if fail you or not satisfy your whims." He is caught completely by surprise, and look at this human girl in another perspective, gaining more respect for her._

 _Then puts his hand on the girl's abdomen, "It hurts?" She nods, "Yeah, you weren't half measures." He puts his hand on his own face, "neither are you human, you caught me off guard."_

 _He takes her to his ship, and she is afraid, and he feels, "I'm just going to deal with your wounds." She just says, "I just want a pack of ice to put in my ABS, it helps healing and if I were you, I'd do the same."_

 _He has to agree but advises, "at least one scan to see if your organs have been affected or if there is internal bleeding." She feels that there is something more, but prefers to keep silence, "most of the time I can't control my strength and my power._

 _You're very lucky. " She just says, "Well some people tell me that."_

 _He is curious, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" She gives a simple answer, "I have two older brothers, and I love boxing." Frieza is admired, "But had another mixture, since you know how to handle a stick." She just says, "I improvised, but learned martial arts and mixed them with boxing,I never stopped practising." His curiosity was satisfied, but there is something else that the intrigue, "and that last hit?" She laughs, "This is the most basic ... we women know what is the weakest part of the men...the testicles , and kick straight to it disarms them completely, and I figured that would work in you, since you are a man and the contours of your ... attributes were noticeable." He thought of the pain when felt her kick on his crotch._

 _When they arrive to the medical wing, Frieza's doctors makes her a scan, see that all is well with the human girl, and shortly after coming out of there, but tells the tyrant before leaving, "Won a friend Frieza._

 _And he sees the form of Filomena entering the forest, thinking, "Frieza old boy ... you're getting soft." And feel that going to see her very soon, and is looking forward to it._

 _And it happened exactly that, after a while._

 **End of Flashback.**

Filomena feels Frieza's tail in her shoulder, smiling and she sits down on the floor since it's a bit taller than him in its final form, "You were thinking?" Asks to Frieza, which nods, "Yeah ... in how we met." She smiled at him, "Yeah ... it was intense but at the same time funny."

Both interlock their fingers, "that's when Goku spared you... and you told me what you felt towards me." He feels a hand on his face, "Yes ... I was a fool to hide for so long, and I almost died without telling you the truth." She remembers well that episode.

A hand appears in front of her, "Filomena ... come." She accepts and gets up, "I think you deserve Frieza... in being loved." He raises an eyebrow curiously, "you've grown and learned so much, related to moral values, and I'm very proud of you." He just tells her, "You don't possess any power and yet, I'm at your mercy ... helpless." She just says, "why are you telling me this? You are a person of great power, how can you be at my mercy? " He explains, "your determined attitude and way of seeing things, I surrender myself to you.

Never showed fear in spite of knowing who I was and yet you fought with me, and when I was going to finish you, just showed that you had tricks up in your sleeve.

You speak your mind without waiver Filomena. " She just says, "weren't so sweet ... I tried like hell to bring you down but you almost didn't move a finger, and you hit me.

Now tell me how are you in my mercy. " He doesn't know what to say.

She rises, "I'm sick and tired of sitting on the floor, my butt is getting cold." Frieza follows her example, and checks that the difference in height is not so much, just two or three inches, and look at Filomena blue eyes, "you know your eyes Captivate me." She doesn't know what to say to the tyrant.

She looks at the exterior, but Frieza use the tip of his tail to make her look at him, and at the same time move away a hair lock.

He is closer to her inches from each other, "Frieza I..." And he gives her a kiss, passing his tongue on her lips, to enter in her mouth.

She relents, and begin kissing as they had never done, and his tail wraps itself in her leg, while a hand goes to the head and one to the base Filomena's spine.

The kiss is deepened, leaving for a few minutes, finally the kiss is broken, "Wow, you're amazing, I never get tired of your kisses!" And leans on him, and her head is on his shoulder.

"Let's enjoy these moments Filomena?" She smiled, "Yes we will." And he just says, "I'm satisfied." But he adds, "we've known each other for so long, perhaps we could ... "She turns to him," Yes ... I would love. " And he gives her another Kiss, "you want in my final form or ..." She smiled at him, "in this, and I want you to show me your power." He just says, "okay ... but just know that the next day you will get all sore." And smirks a bit

The girl turns to the ships window, looking outside, "But now I want to enjoy this view so beautiful." He nods, "I agree, your planet has a lot to offer us."

Both look out the window of the girl's room, enjoying nature and none of Frieza's men dares to interrupt them, nor even to insult, otherwise things could get very ugly.

* * *

Well this three shot is finished, but relax a story will be written soon ok?

Frieza is a gentleman never touched her, never thought in finding a human so fierce like her.

By the way... she was dressed with a fitness pants and a tank top and in her hands fitness gloves.

I bet he's good in bed... that's why she asked him to show 100% of his power due his muscles, Frieza is very sexy with his muscles.

I appreciate positive criticism thanks!


End file.
